


Chasing the Rabbit

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Bisexual Alex Danvers, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Randomness, post-Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Can't explain this one.  Sorry.  Just enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Chasing the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Can't explain this one. Sorry. Just enjoy :=)

******

Setting her toothbrush aside, Alex reached for her razor, frowning as she noticed the red marks on her knees. At first glance they could be easily mistaken for rug burns, in reality they had been caused by her sliding across the ground to avoid some kind of large alien sword swinging at her head. Even the DEO’s standard issue kneepads could only do so much it seemed.

Examining her knees, Alex was pleased to see that the skin wasn’t broken and there was no sign of blood (still stung though). Wetting some toilet paper, she lightly dabbed at the injured skin, wincing slightly.

As she set about applying some balm to sooth the skin, she thought about the last time she had gotten rug burns on her knees, which had been during her hectic collage years (which, until the night J’onn had found her in a cell, was still largely all been one alcohol-fueled blur). She had developed something of a reputation in collage as a party all night, anything goes kind of girl, but in truth her numerous escapades (sexual and otherwise) had all been the result a desperate desire to feel some kind of emotional connection with someone in the wake of her father’s death.

Her DEO-approved therapist had suggested that she had been trying to connect with someone while at the same time trying to keep her distance emotionally for fear of getting hurt. As much as that was a contradiction in terms, Alex was still inclined to agree.

That being said, Alex had learned a few things about herself during those crazy days. She learned that she was attracted to both women and men equally, that one-night stands were a poor substitute for a real relationship, and that drugs and alcohol could only lead to self-destruction.

As such she hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol in over three years, not even a beer, and until about four years ago had remained strictly celibate just to be on the safe side. Of course that last one had been thrown out the proverbial window once she’d met Astra.

Pausing in her motions, Alex smirked as she could hear Astra moving about in the other room. If asked, she couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment that everything changed between them, when they gone from enemies to reluctant allies to a happily married couple. Had it been when Non had sent the black mercy after Kara? No, not quite, that was certainly the starting point, yes, but not the exact moment.

In truth, after freeing Kara from the grip of the parasitic plant, Alex hadn’t seen Astra for the rest of the year, not when the DEO had assaulted the satellite farms, not when Indigo had first shown up, not even when Kara had become infected with red kryptonite.

No, it hadn’t been until she and J’onn were being dragged off to Cadmus (when it were still, somewhat, part of the government) that Astra had finally reappeared, easily tearing her way through an entire unit of elite special forces to free Alex and J’onn.

Maybe it had been during the three weeks that all three of them had gone on the run from Cadmus? She and Astra had certainly ended up growing pretty close during those three weeks, even with J’onn acting as an unofficial chaperone, not to mention when all three of them had joined with Kara to stop Myriad once it had finally gone online.

Maybe that was it, when she and Astra had hurried an unconscious Kara to the DEO infirmary after she had lifted Fort Rozz into space. Shaking her head, Alex returned to the task at hand. Of course the ‘when’ didn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things, no what really mattered was that things had changed and changed for the better. It had been like a domino effect, first Kara and James had started dating, then Alex had had a brief but fun and satisfying relationship with Maggie Sawyer (she made a mental note to call Maggie sometime, see how she and Kate were doing).

After she and Maggie had peaceably parted ways, there had come the revelation that Lucy and Winn had been dating for close to _three years_ already, both giving Kara and James a run for their money in the ‘longest stable relationship category’, and then, finally, Alex had walked into her apartment one evening to find Astra in the middle of preparing a romantic dinner for two.

Things had gone into a whirlwind from there on, what with the Daxamite invasion, the defection of Daxamite prince Mon-El (who was, for the moment, behaving himself), then Reign and the Worldkillers had come, the discovery that a piece of Krypton was still alive in the form of Argo City (although, sadly, Alura Zor-El had not lived to see the city fully rebuild itself to its present state) and finally the Crisis of Infinite Worlds (Alex grinned as she recalled how Astra had been the Paragon of Bravery, it fit her).

“Alex?”

Alex blinked, coming back to the present to find Astra standing in the doorway.

“Sorry,” Alex shook her head “what did you say?”

“I was asking what you wanted for breakfast,” Astra explained. She frowned and stepped up to Alex “are you feeling all right?” she asked.

“Fine,” Alex dismissed “just…thinking” she explained.

“Oh?” Astra’s eyebrow rose “all good I hope?”

Alex grinned and reached up and pulled Astra in for a kiss.

“All good” she confirmed.

“Good,” Astra smirked “now, what did you want for breakfast?”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
